Time Fixers: Tales from the Scare Zone
by SOLmaster
Summary: In this Halloween Special of Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future, three horrifying tales are told. Read at your own risk as the Nicktoons come face to face with zombies, werewolves, and vampires. Read and Review.
1. NeutronStein

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Halloween Special: Tales from the Scare Zone**

**Plot:** _In this Halloween special, three horrifying tales are told. SpongeTron creates a replica of Jimmy Neutron after accidentally killing the real one, Darry takes a Halloween prank too far and unleashes a werewolf on his friends, and Tammy and Tommy befriend a new neighbor kid who may be a vampire. Join Crash and Twitchy as they take you on a journey to what they call…the Scare Zone._

* * *

><p>The story is set onto a stage with a closed red curtain. Twitchy and Crash approach the center from opposite sides, both wearing tuxedos and looking somewhat grim yet serious. Twitchy clears his throat and announces, "We like to inform our readers that this work of fiction is not intended for young audiences due to its scary and horrifying content."<p>

"If y'all of the followin' suffers from heart attacks, seizures, diarrhea, or all of the above… we recommend you read with adult supervision or proceed to another section of our series," Crash added.

"We hope you enjoy our program as we enter into…the Scare Zone…" Twitchy introduced as both gesture towards the curtain as it opens up. Eerie music plays as the background is revealed to be a lab full of creepy stuff. As we approach the door, the keypad automatically dials in and the door opens. We enter the room and see it is the kitchen part of Nicktoons HQ.

Something was bubbling in the pot as Cindy prepares dinner for her family. She adds more pepper and samples a taste with a spoon. Cindy smacks her lips saying, "Neutron will love this…"

"Honey! Is dinner ready yet?" Jimmy called outside the kitchen.

"In a minute!" Cindy announced and closes the pot with a lid.

Once she exits the kitchen, SpongeTron enters from the other side. He is carrying a Baby Max, who just woke up from a nice slumber. Max yawned, making SpongeTron chuckle. He says in a baby voice, "Aww, is da widdle baby still tired from his nappy-poo? How about a quick snack before we eat with Mommy and Daddy?" He sets Max in the high chair and goes to the cabinet to find more baby food. He picks up a jar of mushed carrots to twist the lid open, but cannot. He tries again, but still couldn't get the lid off. In frustration, SpongeTron bangs the jar on the counter, tries to pry it open with a crowbar, pliers, a hammer, but once again, can't.

Max laughs in amusement, but SpongeTron has not given up. He grunts, using his robotic strength to take the lid off and finally popped it open, only he was flung back to the stove causing the pot to slide off and fall with its contents splattered on the floor. "Uh oh…" Max coos as SpongeTron held the sides of his head in panic.

The square robot quickly sucks up the mess from the floor with a vacuum from his arm and puts the pot back on the stove. He turns his nose like a facet to squirts back the contents inside the pot. "There…" SpongeTron said in relief, but notices the pot has less than what it had last time. He rubs his chin and claims, "Maybe I should add more stuff just in case. Now what were the ingredients again?" He smiles, snapping his fingers.

SpongeTron gathers a bunch of condiments from the cabinet and starts adding in salt and pepper into the pot. He throws them aside and squirts a whole bottle of ketchup (accidentally dropping it in progress). Next, he places in a half-eaten chicken leg, some fish bones, mushrooms, onions, mayonnaise, mustard, and whatever else he can find. SpongeTron looks at the pot as it began to toil and bubble, releasing an unparticular odor.

SpongeTron smells it (though he can't actually) and shrugs. "I think that's done, and perhaps one last ingredient…" He pulls his tie as a hand from his hat holds up a vial with a glowing substance. "A little nitroglycerin to add the spice." He throws the vial into the pot that explodes upon impact, causing the pot to crackle and rumble. SpongeTron wipes his hands when Cindy calls out, "SpongeTron! Can you get the pot?"

"Coming!" SpongeTron said in a high tone and grabs the rumbling pot.

He goes to the living room where Cindy has prepared fresh pasta on the table and sets the utensils and glasses for each member. SpongeTron puts the pot on top and goes back inside the kitchen to fetch Max. Cindy opens the pot to complete her pasta with meatballs and a tangy sauce she prepared.

"Wow, Cindy. You really dished it out." Jimmy said, impressed, entering the dining room after fixing some kinks on Goddard. He puts the robot dog on the floor as he barks happily.

"Thanks," Cindy said affectionately, "I thought since it's one of the few times we're all together that we should have a nice meal."

SpongeTron returns and places Max in the high chair next to his parents as Cindy serves her spaghetti on two plates. "SpongeTron, I also prepared something special for you," Cindy said, giving him a covered plate.

SpongeTron takes off the top and smiles hugely. "Empty cans of aluminum with a dull light bulb? Oh, you shouldn't have."

"Yum…" Max pokes a meatball with a plastic fork and about to eat it until Cindy grabs his fork.

"Nah uh uh, sweetie. That's big people food," Cindy warned, "It's not for babies, especially those who don't have teeth yet." She throws the meatball aside and splats on the ground. Goddard sniffs at the meatball only to yelp as the meatball seeps into the metal floor like acid, burning a hole through the floor.

SpongeTron's eyes widen seeing the mess and began to say, "Uh, maybe you should wait until the meatballs cool down?"

"Why's that?" Cindy said curiously when Neutron stuffs a meatball in his mouth.

Suddenly, Neutron's eyes pop open as he jumps out of his chair and began to coughing harshly. Cindy and SpongeTron arose from the table as Jimmy held his throat, still choking, when he collapsed on the ground with the plate of his meal falling on his lap.

"Neutron!" SpongeTron and Cindy squealed as they both rush to him concerned.

"Neutron? Neutron? JIMMY!" Cindy cried out, trying to wake up Jimmy, but couldn't. As she sobs over her husband, SpongeTron stares in pure terror and looks at the seeping pot he made that caused it.

Unnoticed and afar from the scene, Crash and Twitchy were watching the family as Crash narrates, "A simple family dinner turns into a recipe for disaster…"

"SpongeTron, a ST-Unit and Nicktoon agent, becomes ashamed of his foolish actions. As you can see, what satisfies him is fixing things, including any mistake he caused," Twitchy explained.

"In our first tale, we will watch as this robotic clone becomes driven to correct the situation at any costs. But soon must face the consequences of what will come…in the Scare Zone."

_**Neutron-Stein**_

Soon after the accident, Jimmy was sent to the emergency room with SpongeTron, Goddard, Cindy, Max, and the Turner family accompanying him. Once they reach the hospital, Jimmy was pulled inside with a stretcher. Cindy asks an elderly doctor, "Dr. Gander, is my husband gonna be okay?"

"We're not sure," Dr. Gander responded, checking his chart, "We're gonna run a diagnosis on him so he's gonna have to stay overnight."

"But afterwards, you'll help Jimmy, right?" SpongeTron asked hopefully.

"We'll see soon, square metallic one," Dr. Gander kindly answered, patting SpongeTron on the head. "You can visit tomorrow once we finish checking up on him." He orders the nursing ST-Units to push Jimmy into the ER.

Once they're gone, Timmy asked Cindy. "So what happened to Jimbo?"

"I'm not sure," Cindy answered, confused, "All he did was try the spaghetti I made for tonight's dinner. I didn't think it would turn into this."

"I didn't think she could cook," Tommy whispered to Tammy, who in return, slaps the back of his head. "Ow! Do you always have to hit me?"

"Well, did you add anything to your cooking?" Timmy asked Cindy, "Something that Neutron might be allergic too? Or a strong chemical?"

SpongeTron gulped and grinned nervously when Cindy explained. "No, I was following a traditional recipe from my Aunt Lucy, and I'll have you know she was a great cook!"

"I guess we have to wait till tomorrow morning until we find out," Tammy shrugs. "But I know Jimmy's a strong fighter. He's gonna pull through, right?"

"Right!" Tommy, Timmy, and Cindy agreed.

"Uh…yeah, right," SpongeTron said, looking away from the others, looking down shamefully.

"Then again, it could be serious," Timmy said grimly, making SpongeTron yelp. He chuckles saying, "Haha, just kidding with you."

Once the humans walk away, Goddard looks at SpongeTron, shaking his head disapprovingly, "Arf! Arf!"

"What do you mean I should have told them?" SpongeTron snapped, hearing the robotic dog.

"Arf!"

"You know I can't! Cindy would pound me when she finds out I ruined her cooking. Even worse, if she finds out I caused this; she'll dismantle me with her bare hands and throw my remains into the recycling facility." SpongeTron shuddered at this until he shook his head, "But we got nothing to worry about. The doctor's gonna check up on him and soon Neutron will feel all better. Just wait!"

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

It was bright sunny day as the hospital doors open and SpongeTron enters, holding a fresh batch of pansies. "Hello SpongeTron," the nurse at the reception desk greeted.

"Hello Mary. A fine day, isn't it?"

"Sure is, Neutron's in Room 318," Mary the nurse pointed out.

SpongeTron waved goodbye and went to the elevator for the third floor. He takes a whiff of the pansies and sighs, "I bet Jimbo will feel much better once he sees this beautiful shiny new day!" He hums a song as he exits the elevator to his destination when…

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, Doctor…" SpongeTron overheard a nurse say from inside the room. SpongeTron froze when he sneaks quietly and peeked over into the room to see Dr. Gander and his assistant discussing something with an unknown patient behind a curtain.

"I'm afraid you're right. His condition is too critical to fix," Dr. Gander announced, "It's too late now."

Afterwards, SpongeTron hears the heartbeat scanner dial down, which can mean only one thing. SpongeTron shrieks in horror as he rushes out of the hospital, dropping his precious flowers.

SpongeTron was too quick to see Dr. Gander pound on the heartbeat scanner which sparked uncontrollably and blew a fuse. He sighs stating, "We're gonna have to replace the old feller with a newer scanner." The nurse nodded as she pushed the old heartbeat scanner on a gurney when Dr. Gander turns around, putting on rubber gloves, "Now, onward to the operation."

* * *

><p>Back at Nicktoons HQ, SpongeTron has told Goddard what he heard while sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh it's too horrible! Our Commander, your Creator, and the one behind my main schematics… He's… he's… pushing up daises!" He falls facedown continuing to sob.<p>

Goddard looks at SpongeTron and barks, "Garrh…arf?"

"What do you mean I'm overreacting?" SpongeTron asked, feeling offended.

"Bark! Bark!"

"Of course I've heard it! Oh Neptune, Cindy will have a cow if she finds-"

"SpongeTron…" SpongeTron yelped as Cindy appears from the kitchen to see the robot return. She asked him, "Did you get word from the hospital? How's Neutron?"

"Fine!" SpongeTron answered quickly and anxiously, "He's doing just fine! He's been released and is strolling around Retroville for some fresh air."

Cindy stared at him and chuckled, "Funny. I could've sworn he'd come back to his lab for the scent of whiteboard markers and test tubes… Oh well, glad to hear he's safe and sound." She leaves, going back to her business.

Once she was gone, SpongeTron becomes frantic again. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" he asked, holding his head. Then, he snaps his fingers, "I've got it! Goddard, options."

Goddard opens up his screen and reveals Option One: _"Tell the truth."_

SpongeTron narrowed a brow. "Are you absurd? Didn't you hear what I just said? Next!"

Goddard shows Option Two: _"Go back in time to fix your silly mistake."_

"Sounds promising, but I don't think Clockwork would allow it."

Goddard displays the last third Option: _"Leave the country, create new identity, and raise alpacas."_

SpongeTron frowned as he sighed, "Oh, what's the use? It's not like we can replace Jimmy Neutron…" Just as he almost fell into despair, he realized something and exclaims, "That's it! Goddard, to the lab!"

SpongeTron rushes over to the main lab while Goddard looked worriedly, his screen displaying: _"Oh boy…"_

* * *

><p>For several hours, SpongeTron has gathered various junk and unused gadgets as he works on a new invention that's lying on the metal table. His hand turns into a drill to adjust some kinks, a torch to seal the metal plating, and a buffer to polish it. SpongeTron grinned, wiping his hands for a job well done.<p>

Goddard was snoozing in a corner when SpongeTron called him, "Behold, Goddard! I used the power of science to resurrect our beloved Creator."

Goddard walks over to see SpongeTron's latest invention and barks in surprise. On the table is what appears to be a humanoid droid meant to resemble Jimmy Neutron, only it looked more dull-looking, out of place, like the poor invention was hurried on and made without any plans. In other words, it was a monstrosity of machinery in the robot's eyes.

The dog whined fearfully, but SpongeTron brushed it aside. "Come on, Goddard. How bad can it be?" He opens his chest compartment and yanks out a cable to connect to the robot's chest. He then connects the other end to the supercomputer.

"Half-man, half-Jimmy Neutron, and half-machine," SpongeTron announced boldly, "I shall call him…the Jim-droid! Wait, no, that's taken already. The Neu-Bot! No, that's lame. I can come up with something better. The Neutronic Not-A-Doppelgänger Drone Android…bot...Version…point…two…thingy… Oh you get it." He pushed the button as electricity swarmed from the computer and into the robot as it was charged with energy. Suddenly, the robot's eyes open upon its awakening and began to rise up.

SpongeTron and Goddard watched in astoundment. "I'm…I'm a genius. It actually works. He's alive. HE'S ALIVE!"

"BLAARGH!" the monstrous robot yelled as he got off the table.

"He's standing! He's standing up!" SpongeTron squealed in excitement. Then, the robot starts taking its first steps, though limping as one leg was slightly longer than the other. "And he's walking! Walking!" SpongeTron said, amazed, as the Jimmy-Bot walked toward the exit. "Yes, my creation. Go forth! Go forward and open the door of success to achieve your directive!"

_**WHAM!**_

SpongeTron and Goddard winced as the Jimmy robot burst through the wall instead of entering the sliding doors. "Okay… crash into the wall of success, and THEN achieve your directive!"

* * *

><p>Cindy was in the kitchen preparing lunch. She samples a taste, smacking her lips in delight. "Hmm…needs a bit more salt." She walks to the cabinet to fetch the salt shaker. But when she turns around, she yells in surprised to see the Jimmy robot appear in front of him.<p>

"GAH! Who the heck are you?" Cindy yelled, grabbing a kitchen knife and aimed at him.

Before anything can happen, SpongeTron comes between the two. "It's Neutron! Jimmy Neutron, remember?" SpongeTron explained, sweating a bit.

Cindy stares at SpongeTron and stared back at the robot. "That's not Jimmy."

"Not Jimmy Neutron!?" the square bot seemed appalled, "What kind of wife are you? You can't recognize you own husband when he's just been released from the hospital?"

"Uh…" Cindy seemed uncertain until she looked at the robot, "It…kinda does look like him… I think. Is that a costume?"

"YES! That's right, it's a costume!" SpongeTron lied, "It's Halloween after all. He just wanted to find the right costume and surprise you."

Thankfully for him, Cindy fell for it as she placed her hands on her hips and sighed with a smile. "Neutron, you promised we'd choose our own costumes as a couple. But I'm glad you're alright. How are you feeling?"

"Baargh!" the Jimmy-Bot blared out.

"Well, 'baargh' to you too," Cindy waved off and goes back to cooking.

"I can't believe it worked," SpongeTron giggled until he turned to the robot, "But we gotta make you as smart as Jimmy in order to pull it off."

"_**RAAAAGGGH!"**_

"We'll start with vocabulary."

* * *

><p>In the lab, SpongeTron starts to teach the Jimmy-Bot words. He uses an ABC book (from Max) and tries to teach him the alphabet. When he gets to the D page, the Jimmy-Bot reaches for it. SpongeTron smiled, thinking the robot understood… until the robot eats the book.<p>

Next, SpongeTron straps the Jimmy-Bot to a chair and straps his eyes open so he can view the huge TV. SpongeTron turns on the channel so the Jimmy-Bot can watch educational television to help him learn. The Jimmy-Bot seemed interested at first until it shows a nature documentary where the lion attacks a zebra. Frightened, the Jimmy-Bot wailed and zaps the television with its lasers. SpongeTron groaned, smacking his head.

Thirdly, SpongeTron plugs a cable into the Jimmy-Bot's back and plugs it into the supercomputer. He decides to download information into the robot's head to make it work. Everything from the computer has been uploaded and was being processed into the Jimmy-Bot's circuits. However, the computer alerts SpongeTron of a virus in its systems (possibly by the Jimmy-Bot). It began showing pop-up screens and unwanted ads until the computer was overloaded, it short-circuited and the screen crackled. SpongeTron gasped and activates a fire extinguisher from his arm to dose out the flames. He sighs in relief until he sees the Jimmy-Bot nibbling on the cable.

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm starting to think placing paper clips and loose screws in your noggin was a bad idea," SpongeTron admitted to the Jimmy-Bot, who was eating the magnets from the fridge. "You may have Cindy fooled, but what if the Nicktoons find out… or Mr. Fenton… or Mr. Turner. It'll be all over… for me."<p>

Goddard walked over, sat beside SpongeTron and barked at him. "The 'telling them the truth' thing is starting to get annoying," he ranted at the dog, "But you're right about one thing: he certainly can't replace the Jimmy we know and love…"

* * *

><p>That night, SpongeTron and Goddard have led the Jimmy-Bot into the dump. "This will be the last we'll be seeing of each other," He said solemnly.<p>

"Blarrgh goin on?" the Jimmy-Bot asked.

SpongeTron sniffed a tear, "You said your first sentence…I think." Goddard growled at SpongeTron, making the robot remember their mission. "Right. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you are unable to fulfill your directive."

"Rective?"

"Yes. You cannot truly be a replacement for the one we've lost. You're not like Jimmy Neutron at all. He was a smart scientist, a brilliant inventor, a dear husband, and a loving father. You… you aren't all those things."

"B-But me Neutron! Me smart scientist…"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to change all that." SpongeTron responded sadly, putting his hat down, "It's for the best. Farewell, my beloved creation…" SpongeTron hops as Goddard as the robot flies him back to HQ.

The Neutron Bot raised his arms, yearning for his "creator." The robot seemed sad at first, until he got enraged. Outside the junkyard, the fences melt into a puddle as the Neutron bot stomped out and into Retroville.

* * *

><p>In HQ outside the front door, Danny was knocking on the door. "Hey Neutron? Are you in there?" He hears large footsteps and turns, almost startled by the Jimmy-Bot. "Uh Neutron? Is that you?" he asked, "Getting dressed up for Halloween huh?<p>

The Jimmy-Bot stared at Danny for a moment. "You smart scientist, yes?" the Jimmy-Bot asked.

Danny pondered over this, "Well, I don't really consider myself as smart as you, but I guess you can say I'm a-" Suddenly, the Jimmy-Bot's head opens up and activated a matter transporter that zaps Danny's head. After the zap, Danny has a blank expression and groans dully, "Uuugh…"

The Jimmy-Bot let out a metallic evil laugh. "Me getting smart already…"

* * *

><p>The next morning in HQ, SpongeTron just presented a blueprint to Goddard, "Here's the plan, we sneak into their bedroom and I grab a sample of Neutron's hair, then we make a clone of Jimmy Neutron and no one will know the difference!" he grins, expecting a reaction from Goddard. Goddard says nothing, making the square bot frown, "You think it's a bad idea too huh?" He crumples the blueprint and throws it in a waste can (full of his other bad ideas). SpongeTron sighed when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

SpongeTron zooms downstairs and opens the door to see a familiar face. "Oh, hey Dar."

"Hi," Darry greeted, "Can Neutron check up on my dad? He hasn't been feeling like himself lately." He points at his dad, looking pale and dull-looking, muttering nonsense while drool fell from his face.

"Hmm…" SpongeTron rubbed his chin, finding Danny's behavior odd, "Let's take a look first." He blinks his eyes as they emit a light to scan him.

"He was just fine last night," Darry explained, "Then, I found him like this in the morning. It's almost like he's been-"

When SpongeTron scanned Danny's head, he is shocked to find it, "Brainwiped…" he stated, seeing Danny's skull contains nothing inside.

"Pardon?" Darry overheard.

"Uh…Darry?" SpongeTron said worriedly, "Have you seen anything else strange in Retroville?"

Then, a POOF appears as the Turner twins and Poof appeared, "Guys, you won't believe what's happening!" Tammy announced.

Everyone ran back to the house where Cindy is feeding Max a bottle in the living room. Tommy turns on the TV just as the news started. SpongeTron stared in shock as his beloved Jimmy-Bot breaks into a lab and literally sucks the brains of scientists.

"_In a special news bulletin, a robotic monster is attacking citizens of Retroville, who grabs hold of his victims and removes their brains to make himself smarter. Apparently, it's not working…"_ the new reporter exclaimed.

Cindy looked at the television suspiciously, "Hey, isn't that?" SpongeTron was about to walk out of the room until Goddard pushed him back, blocking the door.

The news continued: _"How will we face this fearsome menace and who's the idiot responsible for building this crude-up mechanical version of Jimmy Neutron, attempting to pass him off as the original, and causing all this to happen?"_

After the news report, Darry, Tommy, Tammy, Poof, and Cindy dagger at SpongeTron, wanting an explanation. SpongeTron's lip quiver when he breaks into tears, "Okay! I admit! I did it! I didn't mean for all of this to happen! But I didn't want you to know what really happened!"

"What happened?" Darry demanded to know, crossing his arms.

"First… I… I dropped Cindy's special sauce by accident and tried to remake it.

"You messed with my Aunt Lucy's special sauce?" Cindy scowled.

"I-I…I just wanted to fix it. I didn't think it would make humans sick and cause them to… to…" SpongeTron couldn't finish the sentence and burst into tears once more, "Oh, I deserve to be dismantled! I'm a failure as a creation, friend, and big brother. Max, your father… he's… he's…"

"Dada!" Max cooed just as the entrance doors open. Everyone else and SpongeTron turn, a widened shock on his face.

"Neutron! You're alive!" he squealed, not believing his eyes as Neutron returns from the hospital, Mary the nurse pushing him in a wheelchair.

"Of course I'm alive," Neutron said with a smile, though his voice sounded a bit weak.

"He's just recovering from an operation," Mary explained.

"But-but, I overheard you guys say his condition was too critical to fix!" SpongeTron objected.

"There's nothing critical about appendicitis when immediately treated."

SpongeTron looked dumbfounded. "Appendicitis?"

"Oh yes. We had to remove his appendix. Wanna have a look?" she asked, taking out a jar containing it.

"Ew!" Darry, Tammy, and Cindy said, grossed out.

"Awesome…" Tommy said silently.

"So Jimmy's fine?" SpongeTron asked.

"A bit woozy, but alright," Jimmy stated.

SpongeTron's shock slowly turned into joy, relieved to see Jimmy okay. "So I didn't kick Neutron's can! HOORAY! That means I made a brain-sucking rampaging android for nothing!"

"What?" Jimmy questioned.

"Oh right," SpongeTron remembered.

* * *

><p>In downtown Retroville, everyone panicked as the Jimmy-Bot continues grabbing people he deems smart and stealing their brains. "Me get more brains! Me get more smart!" the Jimmy-Bot demanded. He grabs a hapless victim, about to suck his brain until-<p>

"Hold it right there, Brain Stealer!" a voice sounded. The Jimmy-Bot turned to see SpongeTron with his team, and Goddard pushing the real Jimmy in a wheelchair.

"F-Father, you came!" the Jimmy-Bot called out.

SpongeTron looked serious, but seemed touched by his words, "He…he called me 'Father'!" Goddard snapped him out of it by smacking the back of his head. "Never mind that! I command you to stop this and return everyone's brains!"

"Father wanted Neutron smart! Neutron getting smarter!" the android objected.

"You mean getting dumber…" Tommy whispered to his sister.

"I'm sorry for pushing this directive onto you," SpongeTron explained, "But you don't have to worry anymore! Turns out the real Jimmy Neutron's alive after all!"

The Jimmy-Bot started at his original (and better) counterpart. "B-But me REAL Neutron!"

"You're not," SpongeTron explained and gave a smile, "Meaning you can become your own person now! You can be whoever you wanna be!"

"Be…who I want to…be?" the Jimmy-Bot asked.

Everyone stared as SpongeTron waited anxiously for the robot's choice. Suddenly, the Jimmy-Bot extends an arm and grabs Jimmy's throat, pulling him out of his wheelchair and into the robot's grasp.

"Neutron!" the three humans cried.

"Me want to be Neutron! Me better Neutron! Me rid of original Neutron!" the Jimmy-Bot yelled and opened up his head, intending to steal Neutron's brain.

Jimmy closed his eyes, not wanting his brain to be taken. But before that happens, an orb of electrical energy hits the Jimmy-Bot. The droid reacts to the overwhelming energy as he drops Neutron. Goddard releases a robotic arm and pulled Jimmy away as the Jimmy-Bot blows a fuse and shuts down for good. SpongeTron deactivates his Robo-Chargers and walked over to the fried droid. "Farewell, my beloved creation." SpongeTron said, putting his hat down.

* * *

><p>Later it was dinner time at HQ as Cindy prepares pasta again for her family (and recyclable tasty metal for SpongeTron and Goddard). "Order's up, guys!" Cindy said, placing Neutron's plate in front of him.<p>

"Thanks Cindy. It smells good," Jimmy complimented.

"I hope so. I was worried though if I should add nitroglycerin or not for the taste," Cindy said, glaring at SpongeTron.

"Laugh about it all you want," SpongeTron said amused, "I'm just glad Neutron's okay, that wacko-bot's shut down for good, and everyone's brains are returned to their rightful owners."

"Well, let that be a lesson to you, SpongeTron," Jimmy stated, "You can NEVER replace the original. Well, except for a robot or machinery. Sometimes it can be upgraded and turned into something better."

Hearing this, SpongeTron chuckled along with Goddard, "B-But you'd never replace us, right Neutron?"

Neutron said nothing and stuffs a meatball in his mouth. His eyes widen in surprise. "Holy Heisenberg. This is really good," he said to Cindy. "How did you make this?"

"Let's just say I added a secret ingredient," Cindy cunningly answered.

"A secret ingredient huh? I wonder what that could be…" SpongeTron pondered.

Max laughed while poking the meatballs with his plastic spoon, "Brains! Brains!"

SpongeTron gulped. "What was that?"

He eerily stares at the plate of meatballs that almost looked like… and glanced at Cindy and Jimmy, who look at SpongeTron and began laughing manically. SpongeTron screamed at the top of his lungs as we pull back, the ceiling light flicker off into darkness.

* * *

><p>From out of the darkness is Crash and Twitchy, a flashlight shone from below to light their faces in order to intrigue a suspenseful effect.<p>

"So there you have it," Twitchy explained.

"Robots, always tryin' to achieve the goal they were built with…even at the cost of stealin' your brains," Crash added.

"Or your eyes, ears, liver, or any of your organs."

"But if you think that's scary, wait til you see our NEXT tale," Crash urged, holding the flashlight closer, "A tale so frightenin'… so terrifyin'…it will make your heart race, your bones tingle, your eyes bulge open, and-"

Suddenly, the lights turn back on in Twitchy and Crash's bedroom as Sandy walks in. "Why is your room so dark?" she asked.

"Ma! We're supposed to be tellin' a scary story!" Crash whined.

"Nah uh uh! No scary stories til you brush your teeth, young man." Sandy nagged and closes the door shut.

The brothers sigh where Twitchy announces once more, "We'll get right back to our program after a short break…"


	2. I Was a Teenage Ghost Wolf

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Halloween Special: Tales from the Scare Zone**

**Plot:**_In this Halloween special, three horrifying tales are told. SpongeTron creates a replica of Jimmy Neutron after accidentally killing the real one, Darry takes a Halloween prank too far and unleashes a werewolf on his friends, and Tammy and Tommy befriend a new neighbor kid who may be a vampire. Join Crash and Twitchy as they take you on a journey to what they call…the Scare Zone._

* * *

><p>In Amity Park, a fresh autumn breeze was blowing and many of the brown and orange-colored leaves flew through the air before scattering on the ground. But throughout the town, there were also many jack-o-lanterns and Halloween decorations, which could only mean it was a certain holiday.<p>

"Ah, All Hallows Eve." Crash said darkly as he walked through the town with a grim look on his face, "The time when ghouls and zombies come to our world and terrify the livin'. But lest we not forget that thanks to us folks dressin' up in scary costumes, we scare those varmints back into their graves. This next tale shows us-"

"CRASH!" a loud voice called out and the sponge turned to see Twitchy zoom over to him with a sticky face and a bag full of candy. "Igotsomecandy! Didyougetsomecandy? Igotsomecandy!"

But Crash whispered to him, "What are y'all doin? We're supposed to be serious here while we tell scary tales."

"Scarytales,scarytales,right!" Twitchy rapidly said as he jumped up and down. "ButIloveHalloween! Ilovethecandy,Ilovescary,Ilovethecandy!"

But Twitchy sped off again, presumably to get more candy, leaving his brother alone. Crash sighed in annoyance before following Twitchy to catch the sugar-crazed squirrel.

_**I Was a Teenage Ghost Wolf**_

Down the street where Fenton Works was located, inside the house was a strangely dark living room where the only light was coming from the TV. On the couch was Darry sitting cross-legged with a blanket over him as he stared at the screen with an anxious look. On the other end of the couch was Yuki who was reading a large book while aiming a flashlight at it so she could see.

On the television showed a young man and a woman in a dark forest. _"Oh, Rick, I never would've guessed you would take me out here."_

The man on the TV responded, _"I thought you would like it, Barbara, especially on a night like tonight."_

The woman smiled longingly. _"Oh, Rick, you're so romantic."_

"Get out of there, Barb." Darry muttered to the screen. "Can't you tell what's gonna happen?"

Yuki was still reading her book, showing no interest in the movie whatsoever. Next to her on the table was a glass case holding a small purple flower in a small glass vase.

Barbara pointed up ahead to an open area with a cliff side. _"Look! We can probably see the town from there!" _as she ran to the area up in the dark sky, the clouds began to move.

"Pss," Darry whispered. "Yuki…if you don't pay attention, you're gonna miss the big scene."

"I've seen this movie six times, Darry." Yuki responded, not taking her eyes off her book. "And if you ask me, it's pretty unrealistic compared to real werewolves."

"There's real werewolves?" Darry questioned until he stared back at the screen in interest.

"_Barbara,"_ Rick began saying as he looked up at the sky. _"There's something I must tell you. I am not what you think I am."_

"_What do you mean, Rick?"_ Barbara asked in confusion.

But then the clouds move away, revealing the full moon shining down on the two, but Rick began to sweat and spoke in a growling voice, _"You are going to be my prey!"_

Barbara screamed as Rick grew larger with gray fur, sharp fangs and claws, and yellow eyes. Darry brought the blanket close to his face as the movie shows the now transformed Rick give a loud piercing howl to the sky.

But the scary moment was ruined when the living room lights turn on. "Why are you both sitting in the dark?" Danny asked with his finger on the light switch.

"Dad, you just missed it!" Darry shouted in excitement. "Rick just revealed to Barbara he's a werewolf! And now he's about to maul Barbara unless Peter can stop him!"

"Who is mauling what?" Danny asked in confusion.

"He's just watching some old werewolf movie." Yuki explained as she closed her book. "But like I said, any werewolf would be more realistic than this."

"You sure you're not just _scared_?" Darry teased.

"As if." Yuki brushed aside. "I wasn't the one cowering on the floor during the part with Rick eating the mayor when I first saw this."

"Hey, I was choking on the popcorn!"

"Come on, you two." Danny urged as he approached them. "I'm surprised you're not getting ready for tonight. It is Halloween, you know."

"Heck yeah!" Darry shouted in excitement as he jumped up and down on the couch. "This is gonna be so gnarly! I already got a wicked costume and I'm gonna get so much candy this year thanks to my plan of other-worldly trick-or-treating!" he did a flip off the couch. "I'm gonna trick-or-treat all over Amity Park, then I'm gonna go trick-or-treat with Tammy and Tommy in Dimmsdale, then I'm gonna trick-or-treat with SpongeTron in Bikini Bottom, and then we'll go to Retroville and trick-or-treat with-"

"Darry!" Yuki interrupted. "Aren't you a little too old to still be trick-or-treating?"

"Too old?" Darry asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She does have a point, Dar." Danny mentioned. "You are fourteen. I think it's time you stop dressing up in costumes and going out to trick-or-treat."

"What?!" Darry asked in shock. "Pass up the opportunity to go out and get free candy? Are you crazy?"

"No, Dad is right." Yuki added. "Halloween is a time for tricks, as in scaring people for the fun of it- which you couldn't do even if you tried." Darry glared at this remark while Yuki cheerfully added, "But Halloween is also a time for treats and since I'm a few years away from being too old, that means I can go other-worldly trick-or-treating."

When Yuki runs off in excitement, leaving Darry to pout, Danny tries to cheer him up by saying, "It's okay, Darry. If you'd like, you can help pass out candy to the trick-or-treaters tonight."

As soon as he walks away, Darry glances at the TV and sees the werewolf character snarling at the woman as she lies helplessly on the ground, cowering in fear. Seeing this gives Darry an idea as he slyly smiles. "So she wants scary tricks huh? Well, we'll see who the scared one is tonight."

* * *

><p>Outside the living room window, Crash and Twitchy (who shook uncontrollably from his bender with his arms stuck in the sleeves of his jacket which were tied together like a straightjacket) were looking in on Darry as they both turn around.<p>

Twitchy with a twitchy right eye says, "A harmless Halloween prank…on a harmless Halloween night."

"Will a mischievous ghost boy prove himself worthy of gorgin' on sweet Halloween candy or will it all lead to disastrous consequences?" Crash asked while Twitchy licked his lips at the mention of candy. "Join us for our next tale as we enter into…The Scare Zone."

"Hey guys." Yuki greeted after coming out of her house. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, just narratin' all the horrible stuff that's gonna happen later on." Crash simply explained.

Yuki got a baffled look after hearing this. "Okay…" but quickly shook it off. "Anyway, I'm gonna go buy a costume for tonight. Wanna come help me pick one out?"

Twitchy quickly shook his head no while Crash got a huge grin and answered, "Let's go!"

He grabbed the restrained Twitchy by the tail and dragged him across the sidewalk while walking besides Yuki. "But ya hate shoppin'!" Twitchy yelled. "I want more candy!"

* * *

><p>At Nicktoons HQ, Darry was laying on the couch in the living room as he explained to SpongeTron the whole thing that happened at home. "And then she made Dad think I was too old to trick-or-treat. Can you believe it? Too old to spend one day of the year getting pounds of free candy?"<p>

"I know what you mean." SpongeTron replied, but didn't really seem to be paying attention. "Oh, you look so cute!"

Darry was confused until he sat up and saw SpongeTron hoist Max up in the air to show him the baby wearing a white lab coat, little black boots, and black gloves. "What do you think of the costume Cindy made for Max?" SpongeTron asked. "He's going his first Halloween dressed as a scientist, just like his daddy."

"It's nice, I guess." Darry said, unsure of what to say. "But I came up with this great plan to get back at Yuki. I'm gonna scare her."

But SpongeTron seemed confused by this while he held Max. "How is scaring her gonna allow you to trick-or-treat?"

"I'm gonna scare her with a Halloween prank, and once she's screaming and crying about how scared she is, it'll show just who the trick and the treater is. Of course, I'll be getting candy as well."

"I don't know, Darry. Doesn't that seem kinda mean-spirited?"

"Of course not, ST. It's Halloween after all, the only time of the year when scaring people is fun and allowed."

While Max giggled at this, SpongeTron held him close. "Don't worry, Max. You won't pick up on bad holiday traditions. You'll still go trick-or-treating with Mommy tonight."

Darry crossed his arms and pouted, "Oh sure, I can't go get free candy, but the one who doesn't even have any teeth can."

"What kind of prank are you gonna pull on Yuki anyway?" SpongeTron curiously asked.

"I got the idea from this werewolf movie I saw. I'm gonna make Yuki think she saw a werewolf and that'll scare her."

"But where are you gonna get a were…wolf?"

Darry smiled and pointed at SpongeTron, replying, "That's why you're gonna help me."

SpongeTron's eyes widen as he questions, "Me?"

"And Tommy and Tammy." Darry mentioned as he took out his Recaller and dialed it. "Hey Tommy, it's Darry. Listen I got a great Halloween prank to pull and I need you and Tammy to help with it."

* * *

><p>"Halloween prank?" Tommy said in excitement in his bedroom while dressed in a pimp costume. "Ooh sorry, we kinda got plans tonight."<p>

"_Plans?"_ Darry's voice said over the Recaller. _"What plans?"_

"Oh Tommy!" Tammy shouted while dressed as a fairy princess. "What do you think of my costume for when we go trick-or-treating?"

"_WHAT?!"_ Darry yelled over the Recaller, which Tommy held out in dismay.

* * *

><p>"You mean you guys are going trick-or-treating and you didn't invite me?" Darry asked in anger.<p>

"_Well, we were gonna invite you."_ Tommy's voice explained from the Recaller. _"But then Tammy thought you might not be interested since you're fourteen and you're kinda too old to be trick-or-treating. So we just decided to go ahead without you."_

Darry got a dumbfounded look while Tommy added, _"Gotta go now. We're gonna go other-worldly trick-or-treating with Yuki."_

After he hung up, Darry threw the Recaller on the floor in anger as he crossed his arms and pouted some more. "Don't feel bad, Darry." SpongeTron tried to comfort. "There are a lot of things you have to give up as you get older."

"Well, I'm still not going down without a fight." Darry said as he stood up. "You're still gonna help me with my prank."

"Oh…do I have to?" SpongeTron asked as Max blew a raspberry.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Danny was walking upstairs with a bowl of candy until he stopped in front of Darry's bedroom. He knocked on the door and called out, "Darry? Are you sure you don't wanna help pass out candy?"<p>

"No thanks!" Darry called out from inside the room. "I'm good!"

Danny just shrugged and walked back downstairs. Yuki followed him downstairs while dressed in a vampire costume, on her way to go trick-or-treating.

In the room, Darry was holding out brown-furred cloth which he held out and resembled a dog suit with a furry tail. He heard a knock at his window and he quickly rushed over, phasing his hand through the wall, pulling SpongeTron inside. "Did you bring it?" he asked the robot.

"I sure did." SpongeTron said, holding out a shoddy mask that looked like a wolf's head.

"Gnarly!" Darry cheered as he took it and put it on. It fit him perfectly, though his head was still visible through the mouth. "This is perfect."

"Are you sure Yuki will fall for this?" SpongeTron asked, still feeling unsure about the prank. "It looks…pretty fake." He looks at the same book Yuki was reading and spots a picture of a ferociously horrifying werewolf. "Now this one here looks scary."

"Of course it will." He said, taking off the mask. "We gotta hurry. Yuki's gonna leave to go trick-or-treating any minute."

"But Darry, what I'm asking is are you sure that thing is real enough to fool Yuki into getting scared? If you were scaring me, I wouldn't be gullible enough to fall for it. My creator, yes, but not me."

Darry then stopped and pondered, "You may be right. We better test it out first to see if this really is the ultimate Halloween prank." He changed into ghost form and flew out of his room with the costume in hand.

SpongeTron looked at the book again and smiles when he spots something of interest. "Ooh! It comes with its own Wolfsbane."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in town, in the street behind a car, a green portal appeared and a large figure in a green hooded sweatshirt stepped out of the portal on what looked like furry hind legs. From under his hood was a long dog-like nose that sniffed the air a couple times and suddenly took off at fast speed.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple blocks nearby, Darry Phantom flew in between an alley way with the werewolf costume in his hands. He turned himself intangible and flew into the costume, instantly fitting it on him, though the suit was a bit baggy on him. He peeks out of the alley to see Tammy and Tommy walking down the street doing their other-worldly trick-or-treating.<p>

Darry smirks from inside the werewolf mask and says quietly, "Hello, first victims."

"After we get Yuki and trick-or-treat around here, we should go to Bikini Bottom to get more candy." Tommy suggested.

Tammy nodded her head in agreement, "Uh huh."

Suddenly, a shadow appears from under the ground and it rises up in front of the two until it takes shape into Darry dressed as a werewolf as he does his best ferocious howl toward the sky.

However, the twins just walk past him and Tammy greets, "Oh, hi Darry. Nice costume."

"We didn't know you would be out on Halloween." Tommy mentions.

Darry was dumbfounded as he asks, "But…But weren't you scared?"

"Scared?" Tommy asks as he and his sister look at his costume. "Of that?"

Tammy adds, "It could use a bit more stitching and the fur could be darker, and the mask could be more ferocious-looking. If you're hoping to scare anyone, let alone an expert on lycanthropy, you should try harder."

"Anyway, we're gonna go get some more candy." Tommy said before he and Tammy walk off. "But nice try."

Darry slouched over and walked off toward the alley, taking off his mask. "SpongeTron was right. This wouldn't have scared Yuki at all. Now what am I gonna do?" From behind him, something began to approach. "I might as well go back home and help Dad pass out candy."

But then he felt a puff of breath in the back of his neck as a nose was close to him. He turned around and saw the figure from earlier standing behind him. He yelped in fright and stumbled backwards. "Hey!" he yelled once he backed away. "What's going on? Who are you?"

The figure then spoke in a deep voice and said in a strange language, "Fantomo knabo. Malnova amiko." He took a couple more sniffs in Darry's direction, "Vi ne odoro kiel li."

But Darry frowned and scoffed, "If you're one of those jerks who go around taking other kids' candy, you're out of luck. I don't have any."

The figure then growled and said, "La tempo venas pli proksimiĝ. Mi bezonas lin."

"Excuse me?" Darry asked with a confused look, not understand what the figure was saying.

But then he grunted and kneeled on the ground and his hood came off revealing it was actually the werewolf ghost, Wulf. Darry gasped in shock at seeing this, "Oh, my gosh…" but then he smiled, "That is a gnarly costume! Where did you get it?"

Wulf looked up at him and asked, "Kostumo?"

Darry approached closer to him and started examining him, "It looks so much better than my own." He runs his fingers through Wulf's fur, "The fur is so life-like and terrifying." He stares him in the face, "And that mask is realistic I can almost smell you're bad wolf-like breath. You gotta tell me where you got it?"

Wulf narrowed his eyes at Darry and said, "Kion vi diras?"

"I…didn't quite catch that." Darry said with a baffled look. "I guess you're from out of town." He then grabbed Wulf's arm, much to his surprise. "But I got a better idea. Why don't you help me out with that costume of yours and if this works out, I'll owe you big time."

Before he had the chance to respond, Darry started leading him away while Wulf suddenly began to wince as the clouds in the sky began to slowly move away.

* * *

><p>Outside Fenton Works, SpongeTron had met up with Darry after receiving a call from him to meet up with him outside his home. "So why did you call me out here?" he asked.<p>

"To meet my new friend." Darry said as he signaled to Wulf.

SpongeTron held his chin curiously. "His costume is nice, but who is he exactly?"

"He's gonna help me prank Yuki." Darry explained as he held onto Wulf. "He agreed to help me- or at least I think he did."

SpongeTron nervously looked at Wulf and greeted, "Uh…hi."

Wulf sniffed in SpongeTron's direction and said, "Vi estas metala."

"Whoa," SpongeTron said in surprise. "You sound foreign. Darry, you didn't tell me your friend spoke Esperanto."

"He does? Of course." Darry said, slapping his forehead in realization. "You can understand him. So you'll be able to help communicate our plan. I'm gonna go see if Yuki's out yet. Tell him about the plan."

After he flew off, SpongeTron looked at Wulf with a smile, "Now then, we're gonna scare Darry's sister. Ni estas ontaj timigi Darry-a fratino. Just wait until Darry gives the signal and go out and act vicious. Atendi ĝis Darry eksignalas kaj elir kaj ago brutala."

"Mi vidas," Wulf said until he looked sad about something, "Se la luno aperas dum diris petolaĵon, min ne os deten." He held his head and asked, "Se nur Fantoma povas helpi mi."

Hearing this, SpongeTron's eyes widen once he hears this and seems to come to a realization about something.

Darry returns and excitedly says, "Yuki's trick-or-treating with Tammy and Tommy just around the corner. Now did you explain the plan to him?"

"Yes, but something doesn't feel right." SpongeTron explained tensely. "I think that he might be a real…"

"Okay, here I go." Darry immediately took off without listening to SpongeTron's warning.

* * *

><p>At a house nearby, the resident was filling up Yuki's, Tammy's, and Tommy's bags with candy. Afterwards, they walk down the steps while looking at their treats. "Wow," Tommy said with a smile. "We really scored a lot."<p>

"Yeah," Yuki agreed with a laugh. "After this, I'm gonna try to eat it all in one night."

"I'd love to see you try." Darry said, landing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Hey Darry." Tommy greeted, "What happened to your costume?"

"Oh, I don't need it." Darry explained. "Since I'm, you know, not trick-or-treating."

"Don't feel bad, Dar." Tammy assured. "We can share some of our candy with you."

"No thanks. After all, I don't wanna have to carry so much candy if I run into the werewolf."

Tammy and Tommy looked confused as Yuki questions skeptically, "Werewolf?"

"That's right." Darry said with a sly smile. "I saw it on my way over here. Fur black as night, piercing green eyes, and a loud blood-curtailing howl."

Up in the sky, the clouds began to move away, revealing a full moon behind it. From the hidden alley way, Wulf began to wince and groan as he growled, "Estas okazanta. Mi sentas... la alvok."

"Urge?" SpongeTron questioned in worry. "The urge to do what?"

When Wulf howled loudly, Darry put on a frightened look, "Oh no. I think I hear it coming."

But Yuki crossed her arms in skepticism. "Ha ha. Nice try."

Then the growl grew louder and the three kids see Wulf jump over Darry and lunge at them. Tammy, Tommy, and Yuki scream at the top of their lungs in fright and run away. As Wulf continued to growl at the three, Darry laughed in amusement for the success of his prank while Wulf gave chase.

"Oh man," Darry said as he wiped a tear out of his eye from under his visor. "You should've seen your faces." But then he spots Yuki, Tammy, and Tommy huddled back against the wall as Wulf stood in front of them. "This guy is just a friend I recruited to scare you with his costume." He explained while the three still looked frightened by the growling beast. "Okay, man, I think they've had enough. You can let them go now."

But Wulf's mouth began to water as he snarled ferociously at the defenseless children. "Uh, mister?" Darry said, now looking concerned. "The prank worked. You can cool it with the werewolf act." He then floated down between Wulf and the three kids and tried to rationally say, "What's wrong with you? Can't you see they're scared enough already?"

Wulf, however, let out a loud ferocious roar in front of Darry, and the ghost boy noticed inside his mouth was no trick-or-treater, but a lot of sharp teeth, saliva, and bad wolf breath. Darry gasped in fear, now realizing that this werewolf was in fact real.

SpongeTron suddenly ran toward the scene while shouting, "No, stop! You gotta snap out of it! Klak eln ĝi!"

Ignoring his pleas, Wulf pounced toward the kids, but Darry quickly grabbed a hold of everyone and phased them beneath the ground, avoiding Wulf's attack. They phased back up next to SpongeTron.

"What's the deal, Darry?" Yuki angrily snapped. "You couldn't think of a scary Halloween prank so you tried to feed us all to a ghost wolf?"

"I thought he was a guy in a really cool costume!" Darry yelled back. "I didn't know he was a real wolf or a ghost!"

"Why do you think I ran for my life?" Yuki angrily explained. "I sensed the wolf was a ghost and not another one of your lame pranks!"

Tammy quickly pushed them apart and yelled, "Will you quit arguing? We're about to be eaten by an undead werewolf!"

As Wulf began approaching them, Darry turned to the robot, "SpongeTron, quick! You gotta talk to it in that Esperanto language!"

"I tried that already." SpongeTron explained with a shrug. "He just became really ferocious all of a sudden."

Tommy's candy bag changed into his magic rifle and he quickly fired a blast of magic at Wulf, knocking him away. "It is a full moon tonight." Yuki pointed out. "You think that may have to do with anything?"

"He did say something about the moon." SpongeTron recalled. "He also said something about your dad."

Yuki daggered at Darry, "And of course, you didn't listen."

"Hey, I don't speak foreign werewolf!"

"How do we stop him?" Tammy asked as she ran away from Wulf.

Darry quickly landed on the ground and phases his hands into his shadow, stretching it out as he grabbed a hold of Wulf's shadow, restraining him. But Wulf growled and struggled, making it hard for Darry to keep a hold of him.

"Hang on!" Tammy shouted to Darry as she took out her magic jump rope and tied one end of it around Wulf's neck like a leash and tied the other end to a fire hydrant.

Darry lets go of Wulf and sighs in exhaustion as he falls back on the ground. But Wulf thrashed around as he tried to get free of the rope. "That's not gonna hold him for long." Tommy noticed. "We gotta do something about him and fast!"

Darry flies over to them and asks, "Isn't there something that can stop werewolves from eating people?" Hearing this, SpongeTron's eyes widen, and he rockets away unnoticed. "Like silver!"

"Silver kills werewolves!" Yuki pointed out.

"I'm just repeating what I saw in the movie!" Darry mentioned, glaring at Yuki.

"The werewolf in the movie wasn't a ghost!"

* * *

><p>In Fenton Works, a knock was heard at the door and Danny walked to it with a bowl of candy. Once Danny opened the door, however, SpongeTron rushed past him and ran up the stairs. "Sorry, Mr. Fenton!" he yelled on his way up. "No time to chat."<p>

He came back downstairs, holding the vase with the violet flower inside. "Large ghost wolf about to eat everyone." He shouted franticly as he ran back outside with the plant. "Have to help!"

After the robot left, Danny stared after him. "Large ghost wolf?" he asked in until his eyes widen in realization. "Wait a second…"

* * *

><p>Back outside, Wulf broke free of the hydrant, tearing it off the sidewalk, spraying water into the air. Tammy screamed until Tommy moves in front of her, firing his magic rifle at Wulf, but he jumped into the air, dodging every blast.<p>

The twins gasp in fright until Darry flew over them and punched Wulf away from the two. As Wulf lied on the ground and turned his head toward Darry, growling angrily, Darry flew toward him and jumped on top of Wulf, holding him in a headlock.

As Wulf thrashed about, snarling viciously, Darry restrained him and yelled, "Guys, get out of here quickly!"

"But we can't leave you alone with that thing!" Yuki called back.

"There's no time!" Darry yelled while Wulf tried to snap at his head. "Get out of- HERE!" Wulf managed to fling Darry off his back and into a wall.

He slid to the ground and Wulf slammed his paw onto Darry's shoulder, pinning him on the surface with his snarling mouth inches away from Darry's face.

Darry trembled in fright as Yuki and Tammy cried out, "Darry!" as Tommy held them still to keep them from going near the feral beast.

But before Darry could fall prey to Wulf's vicious nature, a voice calls out, "Hey werewolf!" and everyone turns to see SpongeTron rocketing forward with the flower in his hand, "Time for you to go vegan!"

As if by slow-mo, SpongeTron turns on his back, slides forward on the ground, knocking Darry out of Wulf's corner and stopping under the beast before forcefully shoving the plant into Wulf's mouth.

Just then, Danny Phantom landed on the ground in the middle of the commotion. "What's going on here?" he then noticed Wulf's presence, "Wulf?!"

After consuming the flower, Wulf gritted his teeth and growled as if the plant wasn't agreeing with him. "Watch out, Mr. Fenton!" Tammy warned.

"He's a vicious werewolf!" Darry also called out to his father.

But Wulf's eyes widen and his vicious face was gone. He turned to Danny and said, "Danny Phantom…friend."

Danny smiled while the kids just looked confused. SpongeTron then pointed out, "That's what he was trying to tell you, Darry. He knows your father."

Darry got a dumbstruck look, "Uhhh…"

* * *

><p>Later on, everyone, including Wulf gathered outside Fenton Works to discuss what had just happened. "Mi bedaŭras" Wulf said, bowing his head in shame.<p>

"It's okay, Wulf." Danny assured. "It wasn't your fault. Ne via misfaro."

"But I still don't get it." Darry said. "So he's not gonna kill us anymore."

"No, no," SpongeTron assured. "Wulf was just in the human world at the time of the full moon which is when he loses himself to his vicious wolf-like instincts. He came here to Amity Park in hopes to find Danny Phantom, hoping he could find a way to help him from losing control."

"But how did you know that flower would help him?" Tommy asked.

"Wasn't that Wolfsbane you gave him?" Tammy noticed. "A very poisonous plant?"

"Poisonous to humans, but not to werewolves." SpongeTron explained. "I read in that book Yuki had that Wolfsbane is commonly used to keep a werewolf from losing its conscious mind when transformed."

"That's right." Yuki said with a nod before looking smugly at Darry. "Bet the characters in your movie never thought of doing that."

Darry just sulked and muttered, "I didn't see you running to get the dumb flower."

"I guess thanks to the Nicktoons, you're safe tonight, Wulf." Danny said with a smile. "Hopefully things will go better next month."

Wulf smiled and responded, "Jes. Thank you, friends." while sticking out his tongue.

"Uh…Wulf." Darry said while nervously scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this. I should've listened to you. I mean REALLY listened to you."

But Wulf just licked his face and said, "Ĉiuj estas pardonita, Darry Fenton." He then smiled and added, "Via petolaĵo estis efektive amuza." And then ran off on all fours.

SpongeTron turned to Darry with a smile. "He said he forgives you, and he thought your prank was pretty funny."

Darry chuckled until Tommy mentioned, "Okay, we saved the foreign werewolf and we're all in one piece, now can we please go back to trick-or-treating?"

"Yes, I still gotta get some candy." Yuki said excitedly.

"Oh sure." Darry said with a frown and his arms crossed. "You guys get to go trick-or-treating, but I can't."

"I wish you can come with us, Darry." Tammy said, disappointed. "It'd be a lot more fun if we could other-worldly trick-or-treat together."

"You know," Yuki was saying until she smiled, "Maybe you should come with us."

"What?" Darry asked in surprise.

Yuki explained, "Even though your prank backfired, it was pretty funny and it's something only a kid could think up, so maybe you're not too old. Plus maybe anyone young or old who is willing to dress up for Halloween and free candy should be allowed to go trick-or-treating."

Darry grew a large smile as he turned to Danny, "Can I, Dad?"

Danny calmly smiled and answered, "Well, okay. After all, you'll always be a kid in my eyes."

"Gnarly!" Darry cheered as SpongeTron handed him the shoddy werewolf mask from before which he happily placed over his head, and Tommy gave him an extra candy bag.

The kids all cheered as they excitedly ran off for a night of trick-or-treating fun. Crash and Twitchy were watching from across the street. "Halloween is a time for everyone to scare or be scared," Crash said in a serious tone, "But watch what level y'all take your scarin' to."

"Ya got that right." Twitchy said, also in a serious tone while eating a bag of candy. "Thatconcludesoursecondtale."

"Hey, give me some of that." Crash said, pointing to the candy bag.

"Nuhuh!" Twitchy refused, blowing a raspberry. "Mine!"

Crash growled and tackled Twitchy as they rolled away while fighting for the Halloween candy.


	3. The Ghoul Next Door

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Halloween Special: Tales from the Scare Zone**

**Plot:** _In this Halloween special, three horrifying tales are told. SpongeTron creates a replica of Jimmy Neutron after accidentally killing the real one, Darry takes a Halloween prank too far and unleashes a werewolf on his friends, and Tammy and Tommy befriend a new neighbor kid who may be a vampire._ _Join Crash and Twitchy as they take you on a journey to what they call…the Scare Zone._

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny morning. In the Turner Residence, Tommy and Poof were snoozing when their noses caught a whiff of something sweet. The scent lifted them up in the air, out of their bed (and bowl) and out of the bedroom, followed by Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda.<p>

In the kitchen, Tammy hums a song to herself as she picks up a freshly baked pie from the oven and sets it on the rack to cool. The pie's scent drew the rest of her family downstairs and into the kitchen. They all take a deep whiff of the pie and sigh. "Boy, that sure smells good," Tommy said, magically equipped with a bib, fork, and knife. "Time for an early dessert!"

He was about to sample a taste until Tammy swats his hand with a spatula. "This isn't for you. It's for the next door neighbors who are moving in this morning," Tammy said sternly.

"So I take it the Dinkelburgs finally sold their house?" Timmy guessed.

"Oh yes," Tammy answered. "I hope they're unaware that they're moving next to a family with three magical fairies."

"Blah, blah, blah," Tommy said, uninterested, "Can't we give them a Jell-O or something and keep that tasty pie for ourselves?"

"Now Tommy, don't be selfish." Wanda nagged, "It wouldn't be the nice thing to do."

"You fairies are always nice about everything," Tommy complained.

"Well, I think it's great that you're doing this for the new neighbors, Tammy." Timmy mentioned. "It will make them feel welcome to the neighborhood and give you a nice first impression."

"At least SOMEone appreciates my niceness," Tammy said, snapping her fingers as Poof shakes his rattle, magically wrapping the pie in a box tied with a colorful ribbon. She catches the box with Poof turning into a puppy as they march out of their home toward the house on the left side.

She and Poof pass by two trashcans when Twitchy and Crash emerge from inside. Twitchy turns to the front saying, "A typical day, on a typical street, at a typical house, with a typical family..."

"But for this family who has fairies, perhaps not so typical," Crash added, "Which soon the Turners will realize that not just fairies, ghosts, and talkin' sea critters exist, but also-"

"What are you doing?" the two boys turn to see Timmy giving them a look while holding a garbage bag he was about to throw away.

"Can't y'all see we're doin' a dramatic monologue here?" Crash states.

Timmy glances at them and shrugs, dropping the garbage bag. He walks away before reminding, "Be sure the truck picks it up by 7."

After the slight ordeal is over, Twitchy continued, "This day won't be so typical anymore once Tammy rings the doorbell. Once it's rung, the door will open to...the Scare Zone."

_**The Ghoul Next Door**_

Soon Tammy reaches the next house with Poof while humming to herself and she rings the doorbell while holding the pie. Soon, the door opens and Tammy has her eyes closed as she holds out the pie. "Hi there!" she greets, "I'm Tammy Turner, you're new neighbor!"

She opens her eyes to see two tall gray-skinned adults clad in black clothing. Poof yipped and cowered behind his godniece. Tammy grins a bit nervously. "Hello…" the gray-skinned man introduced in a Romanian accent, "I am Perez Gravestone. This here is my wife, Verona Gravestone."

"Uh...hi." Tammy said, still looking nervous. "I, uh...baked you this welcoming pie."

"That's… very kind of you," Mrs. Gravestone said in same accent as she and her husband hiss loudly. She takes the pie as the family slam the door shut. Tammy and Poof look at each other and decide to walk back home. Unknown to the two, the strange family just threw the pie into their trash bin.

* * *

><p>It was almost dinner time as Wanda was preparing something and Tommy and Tammy were playing games. Timmy was reading a newspaper when he asked, "So how were the new neighbors, Tammy?"<p>

"They're...um...friendly, I guess," Tammy answered.

"More like creepy," Tommy said and shuddered.

Then, the doorbell rings, "I'll get it," Timmy said, walking toward the door. Once he opens the door, it was the Gravestones and out of nowhere lightning strikes and eerily music plays. "Oh, it's the new neighbors." Timmy said, looking a bit uneasily, "Welcome to Dimmsdale."

"We appreciate your daughter's kindness this morning," Mr. Gravestone said.

"So we thought we could have dinner with your family," Mrs. Gravestone said, handing him a gift box, "You let us come in, no?"

"Well, of course." Timmy replied as he stepped to the side. "Come right in. We were just about to have dinner."

After his words, the neighbors entered as Tommy and Tammy come next to their dad. "I'm Timmy Turner. You know Tammy and this is my son, Tommy. Say hi."

"Hi." Tammy and Tommy greeted.

"Yes, what pleasant children," Mr. Gravestone noticed, "We have son their age too. Come in, Monty..."

A boy close to the twins' age walks in. He was also gray-skinned and wore black clothing; only he looked more ghoulish and dull-looking than his parents. "You three be best friends, no?" Mrs. Gravestone asked as Monty approached the Turner kids.

Tammy and Tommy stare at him silently until Monty speaks in a dull similar manner to his parents, "Hello. I am Monty. It is a pleasure to meet you." then he stares at the Turner girl. "Tammy, is it? You are very beautiful."

At this, Tammy giggled as she blushed a bit. "Oh, thank you." she replied. "Yes, I'm sure we will be best friends." But Tommy's eyes widen with an uncomfortable look as he stares at Monty.

"Okay, let's have some chow..." Timmy said, leading the new guests to the kitchen.

Soon, the two families have dinner. Timmy, Tommy, and Tammy were enjoying their dinner, but the Gravestones silently ate little of their meals. "So Perez," Timmy asked, "What brings you to Dimmsdale?"

"We hear town is happy place, yes?" Mr. Gravestone replied, "We want subtle environment for our son to grow in."

"At old home, Monty did not make many friends," Mrs. Gravestone added, "We want to make sure children in town are good role models for him."

"Well, lucky for you, all the children in this town are very friendly." Timmy explained. "Especially my own. Tammy and Tommy are the most well-behaved kids you'll ever meet." Tommy then pounded his fist on the table, causing his spoon to fling food in the air and land on Tammy's head. While he grinned sheepishly, she responded by grabbing a handful of her own food and smearing it in his face. "Um," Timmy said, trying to look distracted. "So, tomorrow is gonna be a nice day, how about Tammy and Tommy go with Monty to the park to hang out?"

"No thank you." Perez responded. "We prefer not to go out when the sun is shining."

"How about the mall?" Tammy suggested.

"As long as your mall is indoors and the sun is not shining in, then fine." Monty said in an uncaring tone.

"Great!" Tammy shouted happily.

"Gee," Tommy said, looking weirded out. "The way you guys talk it's as if you're vampires."

Suddenly, the Gravestones hiss at him. "What makes you say that?" Verona said, looking somewhat alarmed.

"Just saying," Tommy excused and the family went back to their dinner, but Tommy looks at them, especially, Monty suspiciously.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tommy, Tammy, and Monty were at the mall. They just got ice cream from a parlor and licked it. Tammy was enjoying her ice cream when it fell off her cone. Monty looks over and spots a kid happily receiving a cone. He grabs it from him, scaring the kid off and offers the stolen cone to Tammy, to her glee. But Tommy noticed what he did and just narrowed his eyes at Monty in disapproval.<p>

Next, they wait in line for the theater. Tammy looks at her watch, thinking they'll be too late to see the movie. Then, Monty pushes and throws off the kids in line aside. The movie steward looks at them and nervously gave them tickets. Monty hands Tammy the tickets, which Tammy smiles, not caring of his strange behavior. But Tommy saw the whole thing and glared.

Inside the cinema, the three just got popcorn, soda, and snacks, but the place is almost full. Monty looks at a couple having found the perfect seats. Monty hisses at them, making the couple shriek and faint. Monty offers his friends seats which Tammy takes and Tommy unwillingly takes his seat, watching Monty.

After the movie, Tommy has just met with Darry and SpongeTron who is discussing with them about Monty. "I'm telling you there's something weird about that Monty kid." Tommy explained. "He frowns more than Buster and Squidward put together, he's rude and mean to everyone, and he hisses all the time like a bat."

"Are you sure you're not just misjudging him?" SpongeTron asked. "I mean he is new here."

Tommy glared at his friends and pointed. Darry and SpongeTron turn to see Monty holding a kid upside down and shaking him until a lot of coins fall out. Tammy picks up the change and says, "Yes! Lunch is on us!" Monty looks at a security dog growling when Monty hisses at him, making the dog whine and run away.

Darry and SpongeTron turn back to Tommy, seeing he has a point. "And the strangest thing is Tammy doesn't even notice like she's under a spell or something." The three boys spot Tammy holding up five hotdogs, fries, and cola plus an oilcan for SpongeTron.

As she passes the lunches to the guys, she hands a soda to Monty. "I don't drink soda," he said dully.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tammy said, looking embarrassed. "Maybe I can see if they have water."

As Tammy rushes away, Monty slowly follows and Tommy tells his friends, "This is gonna sound weird, but I think Monty might be...a vampire." he said as lightning oddly strikes behind him.

SpongeTron giggles a bit as Darry states, "Tommy, that's just crazy talk."

Tommy chuckled, "I know, right? I'm gonna go to the men's room."

Inside the restroom, Tommy walked out of the stall, whistling, and was about to wash his hands until he hears a voice coming inside. "Yes Mother. I am with my friends…"

"Monty?" Tommy recognized the voice and quickly hid in one of the stalls as Monty enters the restroom.

Tommy cups an ear to eavesdrop on the conversation. He hears water running, guessing he's washing his hands while talking to his family on his cellphone. "Of course I'll come back after the sun sets. The Turners? Oh, they're very nice. I HATE nice," he hissed. Tommy climbs up to peek at Monty talking on the phone, but when he looks at the mirror, his eyes widen in horror. There was no reflection in front of Monty as the phone's reflection was floating upward.

"No, they don't suspect a thing. Oh yes, I did catch the scent in their house. If the time comes, I will be sure to feed." Monty said as he dries his hand on a paper towel and tossed it in the trash (that bounces off and hits the floor) while walking out of the bathroom.

Once he was sure it was safe to leave, Tommy rushed out of the bathroom and franticly ran over to Darry and SpongeTron, "GUYS! Monty's a vampire and he's gonna suck Tammy's blood!"

Hearing this, Darry and SpongeTron chuckled. "That's even funnier the second time." Darry said while laughing.

"No, it's true!" Tommy insisted. "He had no reflection in the mirror, and he was talking about 'feeding', which in vampire-talk means sucking out a person's blood."

"Now Tommy, don't you think you're seeing things?" SpongeTron asked, "You sometimes tend to over exaggerate."

"Besides, if Monty and his family really are vampires, why didn't they suck you and your family's blood already, turning you into servants of the undead…" Darry said in a spooky voice, making a ghoulish face.

Darry and SpongeTron continued laughing as Tommy glares. Suddenly, he hears a scream. "Tammy!" Tommy shouted and hurries down the mall. When he peeks in a hallway he gasped seeing a shadow of Tammy screaming and Monty raising his mouth to take a bite. "Poof, execute Code 9 Alpha!" Tommy yelled out.

Poof salutes and changes into a large chainsaw and lands in Tommy's hands before he charges around the corner with the chainsaw buzzing. "Alright Dracula Jr., let go of my sister!"

But he halts to a stop as drops of red liquid fall on the tile floor. But the liquid actually came from Tammy's soda which she was opening and Monty let out a big sneeze. "Oh, hey Tommy." Tammy greeted with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"B-But…I heard you screaming," Tommy mentioned.

"That's because my soda exploded in my hand." Tammy explained. "And it was spilling out everywhere, making a mess."

"Nice chainsaw." Monty said until he takes a few sniffs. "Something smells delicious."

Tommy puts the chainsaw behind his back as it poofs away. "I bet something smells delicious. Maybe something tasty like...blood."

Monty dully raised an eyebrow as Tammy asked, "What are you saying, Tommy?"

"I know the truth, Monty!" Tommy shouted. "You're a vampire and you're after Tammy's blood so you can make her your vampire servant!"

Suddenly, Tommy tackled Monty to the ground to Tammy's surprise. Darry and SpongeTron came in time as the two boys wrestle. "Tommy, knock it off," Darry tried to pull him away, but couldn't.

Tommy puts his hand behind his back as Poof secretly summons a particular item. "One thing I know about vampires is they can't stand this stuff!" Tommy holds up a clove of garlic and stuffs it in Monty's mouth.

Darry manages to pull Tommy away with the Nicktoons watching. To Tommy's shock, however, the garlic did not burn in Monty's mouth. Instead, he chewed on the garlic and swallowed it whole. "Thanks for the snack." Monty said with a dull frown. "I was getting rather hungry."

Tommy was dumbfounded as he pointed a shaky finger at Monty, "But...But...But he's a vampire. The garlic is supposed to destroy him."

"At least you've proven one thing," SpongeTron noted, "That he's NOT a vampire."

"Yes, he is!" Tommy insisted. "He had no reflection in the mirror! And he said he wanted to feed on blood!"

"That's enough, Tommy," Tammy scowled at him, "Fighting with a friend or neighbor isn't very nice. But I won't tell Dad about this unless you pull a stunt like that next time." She grabs Monty's arm and walks away. "Let's go."

Once Tommy was alone, Darry and SpongeTron walked next to him. "I'm sorry, Tommy." Darry said, trying to sound sympathetic. "But I guess you were wrong. Monty's not a vampire."

"Yes...he is!" Tommy shouted in frustration. "I just need to find more proof."

"What do you know about vampires?" SpongeTron asked in disbelief.

"Hmmm...Maybe there's things I know and DON'T know about them," Tommy said and snaps his fingers summoning Poof, "Poofie, you keep an eye on Tammy and Monty in case anything happens. For the guys and me...to the lab!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tammy and Monty were walking home together after their hangout at the mall. "Thanks for coming with me to the mall." Tammy said with a smile. "I'm just sorry that my brother had to go and ruin everything."<p>

"Don't fret." Monty said carelessly. "It was rather...amusing."

Tammy giggled a bit; unaware that Poof was watching them from a tree as a squirrel. "Your accent is so foreign…"

"Whatever," Monty rolled his eyes when the two approach their houses.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Tammy was about to walk away, but Monty grabbed her hand.

"Not yet," Monty said, "Why don't you come to my house? There's something I want to show you."

Tammy blushed, "Umm...okay."

Poof watches as Monty lets Tammy into his house, looks around to see no one outside and closes the door. Poof turns back to his normal form and floats to the house. He tries to knock until he spots an open window. Curious, Poof flies into the house through the window.

"Poof?" Poof called for Tammy. But when he got inside, there was no one there. The interior of this place was silent and eerie, making the fairy baby shiver. The fairy baby still looks around, "Poof, poof?" Poof called once more, "Tammy?" He spots something overshadowing him, but turns too late as the mysterious figure attacks.

* * *

><p>Inside one of the labs in Nicktoons HQ, Tommy, Darry, and SpongeTron have been searching for vampires over the internet. "We've searched for three hours now," Darry complained, "There's nothing about vampires being resistant to garlic!"<p>

"But we've found other things related to vampires." Tommy pointed out. "Vampires don't appear in mirrors, can't go in the sunlight, turn into bats, and can't go into someone's house unless they're invited in."

"Well, did you see Monty turn into a bat?" SpongeTron asked.

"Um...no." Tommy admitted. "But he didn't have a reflection, he freaks out about going into the sun, and he and his family didn't set foot into our house until Dad said they could come in."

"Maybe he didn't wanna get touched by sunlight cuz his skin would glitter like diamonds," Darry joked.

Tommy and SpongeTron stare at him dully. "Dude, get real," Tommy said unamused, "Have we found out anything about the Gravestone family?"

"I'm working on it," SpongeTron said, typing on the computer.

Unknown to the three, something came into the lab and lurked around. "There has to be something that proves Monty is a vampire," Tommy said thoughtfully, "But what?"

"Hey, check this out," Darry ushered Tommy to his laptop, "I didn't find anything about Monty, but I found this…" he clicks on a keyboard which shows a website.

Tommy reads the headlines, "List of vampire subspecies?"

"According to the site," Darry read, "It says there's different subspecies that look and act like vampires, but instead of feeding on blood, they feed on something else and have different weaknesses rather than stakes, holy water, and garlic..."

But Tommy still looked skeptical. "That's all very interesting, but if Monty isn't the kind of vampire that feeds on blood, what else is there to feed on?"

Suddenly, something swooped down, making Darry and Tommy duck. The figure tumbled on the ground. The three slowly approach the thing that fell. Tommy poked at the thing and moved it to see its face. Tommy gasped to see who the intruder was. "Poof?" Tommy asked.

But the thing did not look like Poof at all, It had pale gray skin, red eyes, pointy ears, and black hair in a style like Dracula's. His wings are similar to a bat's and his crown and baby outfit was now black with a red cape. Poof floated upward and hissed with new sets of fangs.

He suddenly lunged forward and landed on Darry's back and gripped his head, while barring his fangs as if about to bite his neck. Darry screamed in fear as he ran in circles while panicking, "AAGH! Get it off me! Get it off me!"

SpongeTron's arm turns into a sonic cannon and blasts Poof away. Poof growled and flew toward Tommy this time. Tommy grabbed a chair and used it to make the vampire fairy back away. "Poof, snap out of it! It's Tommy, remember!"

"Tommy magic!" Poof hissed, "Poof feed on magic! Poof feed on Tommy!" He flew upward and downward to attack Tommy until SpongeTron catches the fairy baby with one of SpongeBob's old jellyfish nets.

"Gotcha!" SpongeTron said and closes the net shut so Poof wouldn't escape. Poof hisses and tries to go after Tommy, but couldn't.

"Oh my gosh," Tommy said in panic, "Monty must have captured Poof and turned him into his vampire servant. You know what this means…. HA! In your face!" Tommy pointed to the boys, knowing he was right.

"Monty is plain sick," Darry said, shaking off his ordeal, "Feeding on an innocent baby's blood is just wrong!"

"I don't think Monty fed on his blood, Dar," SpongeTron said, blinking his eyes and scanning the captured Poof, "My energy readings indicate that Poof's magic has been completely drained."

"Magic?" Tommy questioned. "You mean Monty is a vampire who sucks...fairy magic?"

Darry goes to his laptop and searches for the subspecies they're looking for, "Found it!" Darry said as SpongeTron and Tommy look at the webpage. "'A fairy vampire. These types of vampires hunt for magical fairies and feed on their pure magic as an energy source. Once the victim is completely drained, the fairy becomes a mindless servant to its sire and would attack other fairies, including anything and anyone who comes in contact with fairy magic.'"

"That fiend!" Tommy shouted. "Monty and his family came to Dimmsdale so they can find any kid who has a fairy so they can drain them of all their magic. Does it say anything about how to stop them?"

Darry searches, but shook his head in disappointment, "It doesn't say. It mentions however that if a fairy vampire becomes interested in a human being, that vampire would need to gather a lot of fairy magic to perform a special ritual that will turn that human into one of their own."

"Well," SpongeTron said with a shrug of relief. "Since we know with how rude and uninterested that Monty guy is in everyone, at least we don't have to worry about him doing that to anyone."

But then Tommy's eyes widen as he recalls just who it was that has been spending all their time with Monty. "TAMMY!" he cries out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tammy has just woken up. "Huh? Where am I?" she wondered and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and discovers she is in the middle of the school's gymnasium which is dark and lit by candles. "What's going on?"<p>

"Good, you're awake." Tammy turns and sees Monty standing behind her across the room.

"Monty, there you are," Tammy said and looks around, "What's going on?"

"I've been looking... for a long time for someone like you," Monty explained, "It is hard to find women my own age and usually girls I meet are scared off by my ghastly appearance. You were not however."

Tammy looks at him, "Well, you're our neighbor after all and what I was doing is something we neighbors would do. Something nice."

"Yes, we'll have to change that," Monty said with a frown, "You must be more than my neighbor."

Hearing this, Tammy blushed, "Oh Monty, that's sweet, but I think we should stick to being friends, that's all."

"Join me, Tammy!" Monty said, holding her hands, "We must become creatures of the night, just like our fairy friends!" He waves his hand as red eyes appear in the darkness. Tammy gasped as the figures moved closer and revealed themselves as fairies, now vampire servants of Monty.

Tammy now had a frightened look on her face. "Monty...are you really a..."

Then a fairy floated in front of her, making Tammy scream. The vampire fairy was Wanda as she hissed, "Join us, Tammy..."

"You know you want too," Cosmo said, also a vampire servant.

Then, Juandissimo flies forward, "Being vampire is sexy, no?" he asked ripping his shirt off a couple times.

"Monty, how could you?" Tammy shouted as she backed away from him. "This isn't what I want! I'll never be a magic-sucking vampire like you! And I want all the fairies you drained back to normal!"

"You are too late!" Monty says, "Once my minions collect the rest of the fairies in Dimmsdale, I will collect more energy to fulfill the ritual where soon, you will be one of us!" Tammy shuddered in fear as some of the fairy vampires surrounded her.

* * *

><p>Back at HQ, Tommy has equipped himself with vampire and fairy hunting weapons, including a crossbow, stakes, cloves of garlic around his neck, and two jellyfish nets. He was about to jump into a portal to Dimmsdale until SpongeTron asked, "What do you want us to do, sir?"<p>

"You and Darry go to Fairy World to find out more on fairy vampires," Tommy instructed, "I bet you can learn more about what Monty and his servants' weaknesses are." Then, he jumps into the green portal and disappears.

Darry groans, "Great, more research." SpongeTron rolls his eyes and grabs Darry, touching dials to turn the portal pink as they hop into Fairy World.

* * *

><p>As Tommy arrives in Dimmsdale, he sees dozens of fairies floating around, only they now look like vampire servants.<p>

"Wow," Tommy said to himself. "Morbid Monty is moving fast. I have to hurry before more fairies suffer the same fate, and turn my sister into one of them."

But as he ran forward, he was blocked by groups of fairy vampires who snarled their fangs at him. Tommy wasn't scared and takes out a slingshot, preparing a clove of garlic. "Back off! I have garlic!" he warned and flings garlic at the fairy vampires. Unfortunately, the fairies are unfazed by bits of garlic thrown at them. "Well, that didn't work," Tommy said, "Which means there's only one thing to do!" Suddenly, he screams and runs away with the vampire fairies chasing after him.

* * *

><p>In Fairy World, the ghost boy and robot have just arrived at the Library of Wishness. They head inside as SpongeTron frantically speaks to a librarian fairy. "Quick! We need books on how to stop a fairy-sucking vampire!"<p>

"If you wish to use the Library of Wishness, you will need a library card. If you have a fairy godparent, you can wish for one, but if you don't, you have to fill out these forms…" the librarian poofs up large stacks of paper and two pens for the two to use.

Darry peeks out from behind the stack and says, "But we don't have time! The fate of all the fairies in Dimmsdale is at stake!"

"If you wish to use the library, you will need a card. If you want a card, you need to fill these forms," the librarian responds, uninterested. SpongeTron and Darry look at each other and sigh, deciding to fill these forms as fast as they can.

* * *

><p>Back in Dimmsdale, Tommy continued running from a group of vampire fairies when he quickly hid inside a bush as the group passes him. He peeks out and notices a large amount of vampire servant surrounding the school. "That must be where Monty has Tammy," he guessed.<p>

Inside the school gym, Tammy was tied up with rope as she sat in the middle of the room and was now in a drawn pentagram on the ground with candles placed around her.

Monty smirked as he stood in front of the captive Tammy. "Are you ready for a life as the undead?"

"Never!" Tammy growled, making Monty hiss at her.

"You'll change your mind soon enough, once your transformation is complete," Monty says.

Most of his vampire army is in the gym, preparing for the ritual. One fairy smelled something, but shook it off. He wasn't aware he sensed Tommy who snuck his way into the gym. He hides behind the bleachers and gasped to see two fairies grabbing a hold of Binky, still a normal fairy.

"No! NO!" Binky pleaded. "I don't wanna live forever as a vampire! I wanna live forever as a fairy!" another fairy draws his fangs near Binky's neck and as soon as the fangs touch him a glow surrounds Binky and the color drains from his body, leaving him a pale scary vampire like the rest of the fairies.

"So much fairy magic." Monty said sinisterly. "It is time!"

As he raises his arms, the fairies commanded by forming a circle with Tammy in the middle and flying around and around. Monty enters the center toward Tammy and starts chanting a language Tammy and Tommy couldn't understand. Tommy stared worriedly as he wondered out loud, "Where the heck are Darry and SpongeTron?"

* * *

><p>In the Library of Wishness, the two boys finally filled the stacks of paper and drop it in front of the librarian. "There! It's finished!" Darry said, panting heavily after so much writing.<p>

The librarian examines the documents and poofs the two library cards, giving them access. She raises her wand and transports them to another section of the library. "Everything about monster slaying is in here," the librarian points where SpongeTron and Darry turn and gasped to see rows of books they never thought possible. They groan and begin looking through the books.

* * *

><p>In the school gym, Monty continues chanting as his hands form dark magic. "Now you will become one of us and together, we shall control the fairies of Dimmsdale!" Tammy screams, not wanting to become a vampire, but just as Monty was gonna complete it, a plunger hits the back of his head.<p>

Back off, Dracula!" Tommy shouts from across the gym. "Don't you dare do anything to my sister."

Monty hisses in anger and commands, "After him!" The fairies hiss and charge toward Tommy. Tommy quickly loads another of his suction cup arrows on his crossbow and fires a round at several vampire fairies. Each of the fairies got hit in the face with a plunger and were stopped from chasing Tommy any further. Tommy ran around the gym, trying to avoid the fairies.

As Tommy reaches the hallway, he quickly makes his way into the janitor's closet as more fairies pass him looking in the hallway. Tommy peeks over to see the vampire fairies gone. He sighs in relief, "Thank goodness." Suddenly, pale arms smash their way through the door, making Tommy scream. As the fairies try to barge in, Tommy tries to block the door from letting them in.

* * *

><p>In the library, Darry was rapidly flipping pages to find anything on fairy vampires. "Come on… come on…" he murmured to himself.<p>

SpongeTron was zooming though pages of the book while his eyes literally zoomed in on the text. "Fairy vampires, fairy vampires, oh where are the fairy vampire information?"

After piling on stacks on books, Darry had enough and swats the books off. "AAGH! If this is supposed to be the Library of Wishness, can't we just wish for the book we need to magically appear?" At his words, a book poofs in front of Darry which reads 'Da Magical Book of Monster-Slaying'. Darry looks baffled and smacks himself on the forehead.

SpongeTron slides down the ladder and notes, "If we weren't in such a hurry, we could have thought of that earlier..."

* * *

><p>In the school, the fairy vampires manage to break through into the closet. They pause, realizing Tommy is nowhere on sight. They attempt to sniff him out, unaware Tommy is using plungers to stick to the ceiling. He quickly flings himself out of the closet and closes the door shut with the fairies trapped and runs to the school cafeteria.<p>

Once he gets inside, he breathes in and out tiredly after all that running. Curious, he looks around and spots a large pot at the food bar. He lifts the lid, looks inside, and smiles. "Chocolate pudding? Neat!" he takes a sample with his finger and tastes it, "All this vampire-slaying is making me hungry."

Before he can get some more, Tommy shrieks in horror as Cosmo and Wanda spots them, having transformed themselves into giant bat-creatures. "Join us, Tommy." Wanda said as she bares her fangs. "Become a vampire along with your sister."

Tommy glares and aims his crossbow plunger, "Never!" He shoots multiple plungers at the fairies, but they are too big and massive for it to work. The pink and green bats hiss at Tommy, making him back away when his Recaller rings, "Tommy Turner speaking."

_"Tommy! We finally found something that can stop Monty and the fairy vampires!"_ SpongeTron exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? What?" Tommy asked eagerly. "A wooden stake through the heart?"

_"According to the Magical Book of Monster-Slaying, 'fairy vampires are the nastiest, foulest, and meanest creatures that ever walked on the face of the earth,'"_ SpongeTron read, _"'Mad with power, they drain a fairy's pure magic to make themselves stronger and turn their victims into monstrous, nasty, mean beings just as they are.'"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We learned about that already…" Tommy mentioned as he is backed against the wall from his father's vampire godparents. "So WHAT'S GONNA STOP THEM!"

_"It's niceness,"_ SpongeTron quickly said, making Tommy freeze, not at the monstrous fairies, but what he had just heard and didn't expect.

"It's what?" Tommy questioned again.

* * *

><p>In the library, the two were on a desk reading the book when SpongeTron admirably says, "Why, don't you see? Monty is a vampire unable to express or feel any love, happiness, and benevolence the humans and fairies have that is disgusts him to the core. I think it's tragic really, but oh so beautiful."<p>

SpongeTron was close to shedding a tear until Darry pushes him away out of annoyance and talks on the Recaller. "If you show any goodness to the vampire fairies and make them happy, their pure magic will be restored and be reverted to their nice normal selves again," Darry explained to Tommy.

* * *

><p>"That sounds dumb." Tommy replied, looking annoyed, then carelessly shrugged. "But oh well. I'll give it a shot."<p>

The vampire Cosmo and Wanda approach closer and closer to Tommy. "Come be a vampire, Tommy. You'll love it..." Cosmo said, looking hungrily at him.

Tommy squinted his eyes, rattling his fists when he opens up eyes gleaming, placing a huge smile to the fairies' surprise. Wanda hissed, "What is this? Why isn't he turning away with fear?"

"Aww..." Tommy said brightly, "Aren't you two the cutest, most fluffiest creatures I ever saw?" Surprised at his kindness, Cosmo and Wanda shriek in terror.

Tommy approaches the two with a smile on his face, making the vampire fairies cower away this time. "Gah! He's being so kind and pleasant…it's just so horrible!" Cosmo cried out.

"Someone's being cranky." Tommy said until he took a bowl and scooped some pudding inside and held it out to the fairies. "Why don't I share some of my pudding with you? That would be so nice!"

The fairy couple held each other screaming from Tommy's niceness, giving Tommy the chance to load two spoons of pudding on his crossbow and shoot it into their mouths. The fairies gag as the chocolate sweetness drove down their throats.

"It's...it's..." Cosmo hissed when he reverts back to his magical fairy form with color returning to his skin. "It's delicious and tasty!" he smiled happily and licked the spoon hungrily.

"I'll say," Wanda said, with her magic back and in her normal fairy form again. She savors the taste of chocolate and says dearly, "That's the sweetest thing you've ever done for us, sport."

"Guys, you're back!" Tommy said as he and the fairies hug. He drops down and claims, "But we have no time for that!" He talks into his Recaller and says, "Dar, I need you to do something for me. We're gonna need all the help we can get." he turns to the fairies saying, "Being polite and handing out pudding to the vampire fairies won't be enough. That's why I wish…"

* * *

><p>In the gym, Tammy is trying to get out of the ropes until Monty proclaims, "Don't worry, Tamera. Once we find your brother, he can join us and our vampire army. Maybe I can let your parents in as well. Your fairy family are already my slaves.<p>

"That'll never happen, Monty!" Tammy screamed. "I'll never join your vampire cult and I'll never let you turn anymore fairies into your vampire slaves!"

"It's too late." Monty said with a smirk. "Besides, your brother will never get pass my undead army. He's probably already succumbed to my fairy slaves."

"I don't think so!" the two turn around and see Tommy standing on a stage with a microphone in his hand, making his voice echo. "You know what your problem is, Monty? You don't know how to be nice. So I think it's time to show you EXACTLY how to be nice."

The lights in the gym turn on, revealing Darry, SpongeTron, Cosmo, and Wanda on instruments.

Wanda plays soothing music on the piano as Tommy sings along, **"When a werewolf bites your leg, it's so mean"**

Darry and SpongeTron sing as well, **"So mean…"**

"**When zombies rise out of their graves, it's so rude"**

"**So rude…"**

"**When a vampire has our friends in his thrall and he's nasty and mean to us all. There's really nothing left to do, but BE NICE!"**

At this last note, rock music starts pounding as SpongeTron plays an electric guitar, Darry plays drums, and Cosmo plays bass. Monty and Tammy stare in agape while the rest of the fairy vampires hiss, feeling provoked.

Tommy walks around the gym as he sings into the microphone, **"When things start get really dour, there's really only one thing to do."** As the vampires fly toward Tommy to attack him, Tommy just calmly dodges and ducks as he sings the next lines, **"Don't punch 'em in the face, don't kick 'em in the shin. Don't make 'em sit in the corner for a minute or two."**

He stands next to Monty and points at him, while the latter just stands there frowning in annoyance**, "Hey, this guy named Morbid Monty. He took our fairies and he's making 'em mean."** He takes out a gold star and uses it to slice the ropes, binding Tammy. **"But we have just the thing; it's not sword or hatchet. It's a shanty that'll make 'em really beam."**

As SpongeTron strums a beat on his guitar, he, Tommy, and Darry sing the chorus, **"Share some sugar, share some ice-cream,"** Wanda and Tommy hand out sweets, which cause the vampires to scream until they turn back into happy fairies. **"Be real kind and show they're not so mean."**

SpongeTron ejects a pie out from beneath his hat, giving it to an attacking vampire, quickly turning her back into a fairy, **"Share some pie, not violence. Give 'em a hug and their hearts will gleam."** Tommy hugs the vampire baby, happily changing him back into Poof. **"It's surreal, it's the deal. Don't be rude, don't shed blood, just BE NICE!"**

SpongeTron strums a few notes on his guitar while Monty looks around in shock by the Nicktoons turning all his vampire servants into fairies just by being nice to them.

Tommy scoots over to the drumming ghost boy as he sings, **"Hey Darry, there's a vampire in school and he's leaving zombie fairies in his wake."**

"**Don't you worry, Tommy, I got just the thing."** Darry sang, **"He's soon to have a heart pierced with a stake."** He holds out his drumsticks like a wooden stake.

"**It's not the answer that we need; we just need to learn to share. Forget the holy water and the garlic too."** Tommy sang as he danced along the floor, smacking said items out of Cosmo's hands, and pulls out a cake to give to Binky, changing him back into a fairy, **"Just share a slice of cake to show 'em that we all care."**

Tommy, Darry, and SpongeTron help spread more kindness as they sang, **"Share some sugar, share some ice-cream. Be real kind and show they're not so mean. Share some pie, not violence. Give 'em a hug and their hearts will gleam. It's surreal, it's the deal. Don't be rude, don't shed blood, just BE NICE!"**

As Darry drums to the beat as SpongeTron shreds with his guitar solo, Monty begins to quietly panic as the fairies cheer and rock out to the Nicktoons' music. Tommy then goes over to Tammy and sings to her.

"**Hey Tammy, do you see the way? It's the only way to save the day."**

Tammy responds by singing as well, **"Yes, I do and I'm well aware. So I picked some flowers that we can share!"** she holds a bouquet in the air as she and Tommy get close and yell, **"YEAH!"**

She then joins Tommy, Darry, and SpongeTron as they all sing, **"Share some sugar, share some ice-cream. Be real kind and show they're not so mean. Share some pie, not violence. Give 'em a hug and their hearts will gleam. It's surreal, it's the deal. Don't be rude, don't shed blood, just BE NIIIIIICE!"**

Soon, all the fairies cheer, magical again and back to normal thanks to Tommy, Tammy, and the band. Everyone was happy except for one person. "NOO!" Monty growled in anger, "I won't go through with this! Soon I will suck more magic and create another fairy army to have my revenge!"

"I don't think so," Tammy said, dropping the mike and hopping off the stage.

"Uh…Tammy, what are you doing?" Tommy asked, uncertain.

"What I should have done a few days ago…" Tammy retorted, approaching Monty.

Monty hissed at her until he finds Tammy coming to him closer and closer. He backs away in fear. "No, no! Stay away from me!"

Tammy holds out her arms, leaning closer. "No! Anything but that!" Then, she gives Monty a big hug, making Monty scream in pain as a bright light engulfs him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Timmy, Tommy, and Tammy (with the three fairies watching as birds) are greeting the Gravestones goodbye as the movers are packing all their stuff into the truck. "Are you sure you wanna leave so soon?" Timmy asked.<p>

"Why, of course," Perez causally says, holding a parasol over him and his wife, "After all, we only came here knowing your good-natured kids will have a huge impact on our little Monty."

"So you moved all the way to Dimmsdale, so we can help Monty," Tommy realized, "Why didn't you say so before?"

"You never asked," Verona states.

"Well, too bad you guys have to leave. We were just warming up to him," Tammy said as she and Tommy turn to the new Monty.

Monty's skin is not so gray, wearing bright clothes, with bright eyes and a huge grin on his face. "Oh, my dear neighbors." Monty said in a voice now full of emotion. "I am certainly going to miss you all."

With all their stuff packed in the truck, Perez and Verona go inside their black ancient car as Verona calls, "It's time to go, Monty!"

"Good-bye, my friends!" Monty said, hugging the twins tightly, "I'll email you guys everyday with smiley faces and kitties!"

"You know, I think I prefer Morbid Monty than Cheerful Monty," Tommy confessed as Monty lets them go and skips to the car, going inside.

Then, Perez announces, "Come family! Let us go back to our hometown so we can plot on taking over the world!"

"What?" Timmy asked, hearing the last thing they said, but the Gravestones already waved goodbye as their car grew bat wings and flew away with the moving truck following.

As the Turners wave one last goodbye, Timmy asks out loud, "Gee, with the Gravestones gone, I wonder who will be our new neighbors this time?"

Then, another car and moving truck drives into their street and a new family comes to greet the Turners. This family was not so dull-looking, but look pale and dead for some reason. "Hi, we're the Deadskull family!" the man wearing glasses and a business suit says kindly and raises a hand up, "Nice to meet you." Just then, his decaying forearm falls off

"I know we're gonna be great neighbors," the undead wife greets and introduces Tommy and Tammy to two kids their age, also looking ghoulish. "These are our two kids, Carl and Sophia Deadskull."

The two zombie kids stare at Tammy and Tommy. "Brrraaaaiiiinnsss…" Carl and Sophia said, smacking their lips.

Tammy and Tommy gasp in fright as Tommy asks, "Wanna bake a pie?"

"I'll bring the chainsaws- I mean silverware." Tammy quickly responds.

As the undead children look hungrily at the twins, Crash and Twitchy were looking from afar. "And that concludes the last of our tall tales," Twitchy said seriously.

"New neighbors..." Crash said, also looking serious. "They can either be all friendly and neighborly...or mean and unneighborly. Either way, they're unpredictable."

"We hope you enjoyed our spectacular horror-themed tales." Twitchy said with a smile. "And hope we didn't scare you all too much, hee hee hee."

"Wait…" Crash realized, "Y'all mean it's over?"

"Uh huh." Twitchy said with a nod. "We only had three stories to tell."

"Tarnation!" Crash shook his fist, "I was hopin' there'll be a scary jump scene at the end."

"Oh… youmeanlikethis?" Twitchy rips off his face showing his skull with yellow eyes and an exposed brain. Crash screams in terror and runs away. Twitchy chuckles, taking a bag of sweets, popping one in his mouth and waving. "Gets'emeverytime… see y'all real soon!"

**The End**

* * *

><p>And that's all the tales we have for Halloween. Which one was your favorite? Still, we hope you enjoyed all of them and has a happy Halloween. Leave your review and check out the rest of the series.<p> 


End file.
